


Serenity

by LighteningLillies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Sequel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningLillies/pseuds/LighteningLillies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noun1.<br/>serenity - a disposition free from stress or emotion….</p><p> </p><p>((THE SEQUEL TO SANCTUARY))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

London hadnt yet burst into a noisy chaos it normally was on a busy Monday morning, and for that little blessing alone, Molly was thankful. The warm tiny figure snuggled up against her chest, smelt so divine that she hate to move and chance waking her. The infant girl was barely a week old and each day that past Molly found something knew about her she just adored. Her deep dirty blonde hair curling wildly, her bright blue eyes hiding be hide the rest she needed from the busy day before. Everything about this child she adored. She was a prefect fit into their little family. Looking up from her daughter she laid her eyes upon her first born, Martin. Commonly called, Marty was curled up against the sleeping log that was Sherlock Holmes with his legs of his fathers chest and arms be hide his head. His hair a bit more strawberry blonde like hers but the same blue eyes of his father and sister; and the blonde structure of his good old dad, he was a handsome boy and would be even a more handsome man one day. Molly smiled to see Sherlock on the edge of bed and with his arm around Marty holding him close to him, in fear that the wild sleeper would harm his sister unknowingly in his sleep. He was such a great father and she would bet money that he didnt even know it.

Hearing the smallest off coo’s Molly’s attention shot back down tot he small girl looking up at her with the biggest blue eyes ever so full of wonder. Molly returned the glance with love and affection tied up in a warm smile.

"Good Morning Beautiful. How was your night?" Molly laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead, taking in another smell of the fresh baby wash and lotion. Scooping her up into her arms she carefully stood and carried to her daughter out of the room as quietly as she could. Going into the kid’s bedroom she began to change her nappie when she heard the first sign of life in the Holmes flat minus her and the little miss of the house. It was muffled through the closed doors, but she was sure she heard the sounds of whispers and a soft giggle. After a fresh nappie and a new dress she had yet to wear, Miss Charlotte was ready to go. Molly went back to her bedroom door and peeked in. There in a prefect image was the sheet pulled over two figures One much longer than the other and both laughing.

"Well Charlotte, I thought daddy and Marty where in here. I guess we’ll go eat pancakes without them…I wonder were they’re off it?” Molly stomped pretending to head for the door and the shut it from where she was standing. Moments later Marty’s little head popped out from under the sheet and looked around just like those meerkats on the tellie. When the boy saw her he screamed and giggled ducking back under the covers. The scream scared the infant and she began to whimper and whine. Marty hearing the baby popped back up and crawled out from under the sheet.

"I sorry Char-it." The boy knew he had scared her and stood on the bed to see the baby better as Molly rocked her and rubbed her cheek trying to clam her. Marty mirrored the action and rubbed the infants chubby cheeks and the infant stopped."Look Mommy!"

A bit surprised Molly looked up to see Sherlock watching the three of them, there was a softness now in those deep seas eyes. She liked to think the three of them calmed the storm in his eyes and heart along time ago, but knew how easy his sea became uneasy again. Her smile was soft and filled with the passion she shared only with him, he knew it and returned one to her, before claiming out of bed and walking over to her and taking their daughter from her gentle hands.

“Good Morning my ladies.” He pressed a kiss to Molly’s temple and then a sweet soft one to the top of Charlotte’s head. Marty pulled his strong father’s arms down to lower Charlotte closer to his eyes level. Marty mirrored his father’s actions and kissed his sister softly in her curls. Marty then continue to smile proudly at his big brother behavior and Molly giggled grabbing her son and tossing him on her hip carrying him ,followed by Sherlock; who was whispering to his daughter something, tot he kitchen. Sitting Marty into his booster seat then grabbing the swing for Charlotte and sitting it at the table. Breakfast was the only meal where all of them where together and that meant something to Molly. Sherlock knew it so he always attended. He might not always eat during it, but at least he shared a cup of coffee and/or Tea with Molly and read the paper, after feeding Marty.

After breakfast, while Molly cleaned up, Sherlock took the kids tot he living room sitting upon the old couch and watch a bit of tellie. Once everyone was dressed and hair combed, Molly would take Marty to school and then head off to work. Since she was leave and Sherlock had already got a text from John about Lestrade needing them, Sherlock took the boy to his preschool and Molly and Charlotte stayed at home. Molly gave her son a huge kiss; which he tried to wipe of, then one to Sherlock as they both headed out the door. Molly waved Charlotte limp limb saying :”bye bye marty. …bye bye daddy.” from the window as the climbed into the cabbie. And then they were gone.

Putting Charlotte in her swing, to which she enjoyed as much as her brother did when he was younger, Molly sat at the table and finished her tea reading the paper Sherlock had already tossing it aside, declaring it “useless and dull.”

Charlotte was full from her bottle and Molly quite as she read the paper. Such a quite morning. Strange quite, almost. Her cell buzzed and it was a welcoming change as she stood and went to fetch it. But by the time she had a chance to get to it it, it stopped. Looking at the missed call from Mary Waston, she decided to give the mother to be a call back, right after she moved the sleeping Charlotte to her cradle.

Carefully scooping her up soft bouncing her as she walked into her and her brothers room placing her tenderly into her soft bed. Turning on the stars and moons mobile and then shutting off the lights and flipping the baby monitor on, she left her daughter to sleep. Once she got back to the living room she grabbed her cell and called Mary back. It just kept ringing and ringing. It wasnt like Mary not to answer her cell.

Molly wondered if she should call John and let him know, but by then he was with Sherlock, and she knew he hated to be distracted during cases. No need to worry them, she was most likely busy or something…right? Redialing the number she waited and waited ring after ring and still didnt answer. Molly decided to take a cabbie over there with Charlotte and just check in on her. Loading up Charlotte’s diaper bag she tossed her cell in the bag, she commonly used as a purse she she carried the bag everywhere with them. Getting the new pink car-seat still sitting by the door after coming home a few days earlier she sat it on the couch then went to fetch Charlotte.

After buckling the infant in she made her way down the stairs to the front door, not hearing Ms. Hudson she guessed she was already out to her book club and didnt bother saying goodbye. But as she opened the door she was met with a barrel of a gun aimed into the middle of her eyes. Molly’s eyes shot to Charlotte and pulled the car-seat carrier be hide her on ground shielded by the door and her body and then looked at he man straight in the eye. Tall, blonde, scar over his left eye brow, and bold shoulders with thick arms. Dangerous written all over in bright red market, came to mind. Molly didnt scream but her heart had stopped and she feared the very worst. She had been shot twice already, and being so again and possibly her innocent daughter as well…the thoughts the image…it was overwhelming And in a moment she was hit with something hot and sharp in her back. Her body felt as though every nerve in her body was on fire. Her body shook and she fell into the man. She tried to stay awake. She knew she had been stunned and yet she tried to push her self to her feet to grab Charlotte Before she could grab the infant again she was shot with a jolt of electricity once again, this time causing her world to got black.

Charlotte was sat into the van and buckled up safely, as the van pulled away from 221 baker street.

A man from across the street jogging to 221 reached into his pocket grabbing a walkie talkie.

"Code Red on Mouse and Princess! Get eyes on Prince now!"

The information was went out and was reacted like a wild fire. The man with the walkie talkie started for the blue car down the block and was stopped in his track but a bullet through his skull. The pool of blood drowning his body was left as the van turned the corner.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noun1.  
> serenity - a disposition free from stress or emotion…

Kent was exactly what Lestrade had said it was. Slow and a quite. A triple murder displayed at the Kent castle had been a bit of a shock to the local’s he was sure. The small town had been shaken to its core. Of course Sherlock went a head and did what he did best: Asking rude and blunt questions and making even more distasteful comments to those not 100% after finding the impaled bodies.   
John rubbed his eyes feeling the tiredness from the night before catching up with him, he had no idea how Sherlock kept up the energy he had now with two children. The thought still baffling him. How did he turn up with two kids before he could have even one? Strange how the details worked their ways out in life, specially in theirs. Poor Mary had wanted a little one since Marty was born almost three years ago; being his favorite aunt was a pretty big deal, but after so many months of trying she felt like giving up. Then out of the blue all the signs where all there. Vomiting. Fatigue. Tender Breast. A trip to the drug store later and all their trying had paid off, not that John was complaining about “trying”. Now Mary was in her second trimester and it still hadn’t gotten easier. Nausea, swelling, aches, pains, runny nose, fatigue all the time, and dizzy spells. It was hard to keep up good spirits when the very thing you fought so hard to accomplish is making his wife so sick. John yawned and took a slip of his hot coffee that the officers at the scene had offered. Sherlock resurfaced from elbows deep in bloody guts fallen from the impaled bodies when three pieces of paper, each in plastic baggies. John raised his brow looking at Sherlock’s bloody gloves.  
"I am not touching those…"  
Sherlock rolling his eyes open each bag and carefully, with a pen, pulled the paper out of each bag. The papers where obviously parts of a whole once pieced together.  
"They are….Running out……Of air." John read the sentence out loud questioning the logic of it. The bodies had been suffocated they where impaled after being shot. A still very painful death none the less, but at least they didn’t die a slow painful death as suffocation. Looking back at the paper a fourth piece was missing. What had the last piece said?  
"So more victims?" John questioned.  
"At least three more…but the fourth piece…hmm.." Sherlock tapped the pen against his chin as he thought. An officer came up to the two of them, the front of his shirt recently washed and shoes still stain with the smell and color of vomit. John was the first and only one to acknowledge him.  
"They found another body."  
"Goat or Lamb?" Sherlock asked not looking up from pieces of paper.   
"Lamb, cat, and mouse…but how did you know .." the younger office stuttered.  
"Always missing something…There was thick fur on the clothes…they smelt like a farm shit hole…wait…a Cat and a Mouse?" Sherlock said and John was listening carefully but was officially interested and wide awake.  
Walking to the directed other side of the castle hanging over a balcony was a Lamb, a Cat, and a huge Mouse. The animals bodies had been cut and butchered. The heads all had plastic bags over them. In each one of another three pieces of paper.  
It took a bit while to get the paper out this time. John and Sherlock couldn’t help but gag at the pure disgusting smells coming from the rioting animals.  
"You better hurry…they won’t have a chance…to fake a miracle, Sherlock and John."  
John’s stomach dropped as he felt the chill of fear run down his back. Grabbing his cell he failed Mary’s cell. No answer. Sherlock did the same. Nothing. They both quickly ran back to the busy road and called a cab. But before the local street cabbie pulled up a sleek black tinted window car zoomed up beside them. Mycroft open the door.  
" Its Mary, Molly and Charlotte. "  
John and Sherlock stood there in shock and where quickly snapped put of it as Marty pecked his head out and smiled.  
"Hi daddy! Uncle John!!"  
Sherlock grabbed the boy and looked him over closely before smiling in relief. His son had not been harmed. Mycroft explained that his men had collected Martin before any harm could be fall him. But the fact Molly and Charlotte and most likely Mary had not been as lucky meant Sherlock and John was the targets, not their families.   
"Where are they?" John glared over to Mycroft before climbing into the car.

—————————  
"How the hell does this happen Mycroft?! You insured me they would be watched 24/7!" Sherlock angered scrolled through his cell to find the tracking number on Molly’s cell.  
"Three of my best men are dead Sherlock. They at least got a warning out. I am trying to track the girls cells but no signal on both. Its either turn off or no signal at all." Mycroft ran his hand through his neat comb back hair and sighed heavily, so filled with grief.  
Sherlock held his son close whom was starting to ask for his mother, and suddenly Sherlock had no answer to give his son. Taking off his coat he drapes it around his son then rocked him as they drove back to London.  
John kept trying Mary’s cell with no luck, Sherlock could see that this fear was eating away at him. He didn’t blame him either nor had a single thing to say in this heart stopping moment. Sherlock knew that alone Molly was a strong lady, she had proven herself more than once. But it wasn’t just her. He knew that she would look out for Mary, why wouldn’t she, she was a doctor and her best friend, it was practically in her DNA. But the fact that their infant daughter was mixed in on this mess she would be a mother first before she would play friend and doctor. Poor sweet little Charlotte… Sherlock’s blood boiled at the thought of something happening to his daughter. His fist tighten around the jacket, his knuckles white as death. The image of her that morning in her mother’s arms and now knowing it could be the last moment he shared with both of them left a stinging pain in Sherlock’s chest.  
One was with child the other in recovery from having one. Both weak. Physically. Mentally both where deadly, So there was a beam of hope among it all. Sherlock focus back in and felt the heaviness of the sound a sleep child in his arms. John still staring out the window deep in thought his fist tighten as well, Sherlock reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. John shot him a dangerous look, it was the kind and brother John that Sherlock had known, but the Skilled and serious Soldier he had only encountered a hand full of dangerous times.

"I swear to you John. We. Will. Find. Them. Alive."

"Ms.Hudson has been taken to St. Bart’s for evaluation. She was knocked out cold at baker street." Athena whom during this remain very quiet spoke up and then slipped back into the darkness as though she was never there.

—————————————————————

It felt like forever till they reached Baker street, a crime van parked across the street and coppers in front 221. It was obvious that a team was upstairs. Sherlock carried Marty up the stairs to 221b, with the soldier John on his heels. A flood of people from the yard where there dusting and digging through evidence, John swore it was deja vu from four years before. Drug’s bust. God he wish it was instead of a missing persons investigation Their missing persons. John’s Mary. Sherlock’s Molly and baby daughter. Everyone stared at the men as the walked through the flat. Looks of pity and looks of spite. They knew that someone would try to come after them and their love ones…it was just a matter of when. Sitting Marty on the couch he went into his room where Lestrade was waiting. The ID Lestrade looked as he had an episode of anger after hearing the news. He cared for both of the men as brothers as they him. It was personal.

"What do you got?" John asked barely waiting for Sherlock to start looking around doing what he did best.

"A letter was found on your Land Lady its the only thing we have going for us…No word on anything else yet. No finger prints. No one saw or heard anything. And those who did on our their way to the morgue in body bags.” Lestrade handed them the letter.

***

"Dear Mr.Holmes and Dr. Waston,

I would like to start and state how huge of a fan I am and have became over the years. I was rather disappointed when I read of your false death, I was just completely buried in tears. Now that wasnt fair Mr. Holmes that Mr.James went a put a bullet into his skull and you didnt even bother tossing yourself off the roof of Bart’s without your little MOUSE saving you. But can you save her and your Adorational daughter? By now you have found out the disapearences of your Partners and Children. Dr. Waston your Wife is just simply lovely as gentle as a little kitten but with CAT claws. We have been watching the tenderness you show for her during her difficult pregnancy, and she can be just as strong if not stronger than you Dr. Waston.

But enough flattering. Let’s play a game. Mr. James sure did love playing little games. Each person is in a different location and is slowly approaching then end of their life.

I have already told you where they are at.

Good luck.”

***

"He didn’t give a location…."John read and re-read the letter. 

"Shut up…Farm…WATER…Buried…cat..mouse..LAMB…" Sherlock’s mind raced back and forward when a young officer walked in. Looking towards Lestrade.

"Um excuse me sir…?"

"Get out!" Sherlock snapped looking over at the man holding a walkie talkie and before the man could speak up a voice came over the radio. 

"John? Sherlock?" Mary’s voice echoed over the white noise. John grabbed the walkie talkie out of the man hands faster than lightening.

"Mary! Darling are you alright?!"

"Oh John…thank god….. I am fine, I am ……in….a…" The radio kept go in and out and John shook it angrily.

"repeat that" John shouted out the two way hoping for her to hear better.

"Pool….Filling…" She spoke. "I am handcuffed to a ladder. It’s gonna be an old fish tank. Molly is on channel 9." Sherlock heard and ran out tot he living room finding another officer and stripping his walkie talkie off him and switching the channel is a dash.

"Molly! Answer me!"

"Sherlock?" Molly’s voice was barely audible, much worst than Mary’s connection. Was she further away?

"Where are you? I need to know every detail about what is around you."

”..In a cabbie car…there is dirt…buried…. Charlotte is not here…Where is…find her. Find her first. Do you hear me?!”

The last words, he could hear the panic and worry in her voice. The sounds of a scared mother. The radio lost frequencies and they where losted. But at least they where able to share the detail of their locations. It made it that but easier to find them. But he had to hurry. Both of them had to hurry. ‘They are running out of air’, the notes from before rung true. Bastards.

He would find who did this and put a round into their body and watch the life slip from their eyes. John must have been thinking the same thing. Remembering his son Sherlock out over tot he living room couch and he knew he needed to protect him as well. Molly would kill him if anything happen to their children under his watch. Finding Charlotte and protecting Marty came first. 

Pool….filling up. Tub? …No…bigger…Fish Tank?…much bigger.. Aquarium Tank? London Aquarium. Currently open. People wouldve notice….The sea life aquarium currently close due to construction after bomb…bomb……THE GREAT GAME The old aquarium that was shut down due to the human bombs that Moriarty set off all over London. Thats it! He was obvious connected to Moriarty emotionally and that rang true to who this criminal was. Sebastian Moran …Someone so close and yet personal. Of course.

Charlotte. A baby. Defenseless…Lamb…Adorational…. the adoration of the lamb ….Ghent Altarpiece..currently being displayed in National Antiques Museum transported from Belgium…BLIND BANKER… Moriarty connection once again. 

Were was molly though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW THE Ghent AltarPiece is not being displace anywhere but Ghent, Belgium. But had been displayed once in London at one in time. And the National Antuques Museum is not a real museum. Its actually the National Museum Cardiff…fyi.


End file.
